Bleeding Through
by pulchra fabula
Summary: The brief moments that worlds of demigods and members of the Justice League border one another. Next up- Superman/Clark Kent
1. Wonder Woman

**Summary:** The Five Times Wonder Woman thought there was something more out there and the one time she was sure.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman immediately saw through the Mist when she arrived at the newly torched Saint Louis Arch. Echidna, the Mother of all Monsters was hovering by the crime scene with her Chimera. Flying down, Wonder Woman planted her feet in front of the monster and placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"What business do you have here?" Wonder Woman demanded. Echidna gazed back at the Amazon Princess and member of the Justice League.

"None of your business Princess," Echidna hissed. "I have been sent to do what I needed to."

"Which was…" Wonder Woman prodded.

"I needed to test a hero," the Mother of Monsters replied as she stroked her Chimera.

"You have no business testing heroes; take your son and leave."

"It was not one of your so-called "heroes", Princess," Echidna sneered. "And it was on Zeus' orders."

"Zeus—" Wonder Woman began.

"And if the boy lived, who knows?" Echidna continued. "He may actually make a decent hero someday." She turned her gaze to Wonder Woman and regarded her coldly. "I won't waste anymore of your time, _Wonder Woman_."

Wonder Woman watched as Echidna and her son, the Chimera, disappeared over the hills. The Amazon Princess returned her gaze to the gaping hole in the Arch, and wondered how on Earth anyone could survive the Chimera's fire breath or the fall into the river below. Shaking her head and saying a prayer for the lost hero, Wonder Woman flew away.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman was flying over the Atlantic Ocean when she heard the screams of her name punctured by a fair amount of cursing. Swooping down, she landed on an island, and was immediately on her guard when she saw the sorceress Circe.<p>

"What do you want, witch?" Wonder Woman snarled.

"How dare you!" Circe cried. "I have done nothing to you for a long time; I've kept to myself on this island running a spa, but that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to send to two cursed demigods to destroy my home! Everything I've worked for! All of my plans! My people! That accursed child! He shall feel my wrath! And the girl will not be spared! I will curse the two of them to the darkest corners of the Underworld!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Wonder Woman interrupted Circe's rant to tell the witch. That made the sorceress stop screaming.

"What?" Circe asked. "You didn't send two demigods to destroy my island?"

"No, I did not. And as you have not been a problem of late, I am sorry for your loss," Wonder Woman, ever the diplomat, responded.

Circe scowled. "Then I know the source of the problem. Be gone with you Wonder Woman, before I decided that you had something to do with the destruction of my home and spa."

Wonder Woman nodded and lifted herself into the sky. Right before she turned away, she glanced back to see the sorceress standing amongst the ruins of a once-great palace. When she arrived at the Justice League meeting later, she was still contemplating who could have done that to Circe's Island.

* * *

><p>She knew that Artemis was in danger, that much was certain. However, she also knew there was nothing she could do to help. The gods could not get involved, and the Justice League couldn't either. Still, that did nothing to stop the Amazon Princess from fretting and trying to find the goddess.<p>

"Diana," Superman asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman replied, "I was just thinking." She smiled at the Man of Steel and left it at that. The Olympians would not want Wonder Woman to share their troubles with the "mortals"; although only a select few of the League were truly human.

"Worried about Artemis?" Batman asked quietly once Superman's attention had been diverted. They were at a meeting, but no one was really paying attention to Superman's talk. Diana was shocked at Batman's knowledge about Artemis, but then scolded herself for wondering how he knew; he was _The Batman_ for crying out loud. And Diana was sure she mentioned Artemis going missing when it had first happened.

Wonder Woman nodded and Batman huffed. "She'll be found. Should the League get involved?"

Wonder Woman frantically shook her head. "No. It would be bad enough for a goddess to need assistance, let alone from men."

"I have learned that not all men are as bad as they appear," a voice behind Diana said, and Wonder Woman leapt up to greet the goddess Artemis.

"You are alright Lady Artemis!" she cried as she bowed and Artemis gave Wonder Woman a hug.

"You hate men," Batman stated. Wonder Woman shot him _a look_.

"I do," the goddess responded, "but I have learned that not all men are horrible. Especially ones that will do anything for the ones they love."

"What man made you change your mind, my lady?" Wonder Woman asked, confused.

"A young fourteen-year-old boy; he took the sky and held it up so that I could defeat Atlas. He wasn't like the rest of the men who only want honor and glory for themselves," Artemis responded. "As much as I hate to lose a possible Hunter, I think that Annabeth would be happier with Percy. And he is one man who I shall not be turning into a jackalope anytime soon. Anyway, I can here Diana, because I wanted to assure you that I was safe and to thank you for your prayers."

"Of course, My Lady," Diana replied, head still in a whirl.

Artemis nodded at Wonder Woman, then at the rest of the League before she vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Batman growled and Superman shrugged his shoulders, looking equally confused and curious.

Wonder Woman just shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea," she responded.

* * *

><p>Diana was on monitor duty at the Watchtower when a strange sight caught her eye. In Colorado Srpings, Colorado, something strange was going on. Wonder Woman's eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched four small shapes appear from nowhere and begin to fall. Her hand was shooting towards her com until she saw the shapes begin to fly.<p>

Diana noticed something strange about them—all four had golden shimmering wings.

It was if they were just learning how to fly, which, Wonder Woman decided, they probably were. She zoomed the camera in on them.

There. Two boys and two girls flew like baby ducks through the clear sky. The older boy was dark-haired and looked about fourteen, as did the blonde girl and the red-haired girl. The other boy was smaller with dark hair as well, and looked about ten or eleven.

Amazed, Diana watched as the older boy swooped, joy on his face. She noted the fearful and anxious expressions found on both girls' faced and the weary one on the young boys'. Words she could not hear were exchanged and the four children landed. Taking off their golden wings and stuffing them in a trashcan, they bolted.

Diana lost them in the crowd, but continued to wonder who they could possibly be.

* * *

><p>Diana was attending a council of the gods and nothing was out of the ordinary. Aphrodite was flirting with Ares and kept stealing glances at herself in a mirror. Ares was talking to Aphrodite and flipping through a magazine on weaponry. Hephaestus was tinkering with some spare parts while Apollo and Hermes joked around. And, surprise surprise, Zeus and Poseidon were arguing.<p>

"I offered the gift of immortality," Zeus shouted, "and he refused!" Diana looked around, confused and intrigued as everyone stopped what they were doing and began to speak at once.

"He chose correctly," Aphrodite cooed. "They belong together."

"He could have had the greatest defense of all," Ares countered.

"For a _man_," Atremis stressed, "he choose very well."

"But immortality is pretty cool," Apollo told his twin sister.

"It was a wise choice, yes," Athena stated, "I just don't like the reason he chose to stay mortal."

"Just because you don't like my son—" Poseidon began hotly, but was interrupted by Hermes.

"He did make his wish less selfish," the god of thieves said to Athena.

"That's not the point!" Zeus shouted. "I offered him immortality and he turned me down! We have only offer that gift to Heracles and he accepted! I don't just allow anyone to become immortal; he has some nerve to turn me down like that! Who does that brat think he is?"

"Percy Jackson?" Apollo suggested innocently, and Zeus roared in anger as Poseidon laughed. Diana watched at the gods and goddesses began to argue among themselves once more as they took sides over whether the boy, Percy Jackson, made the right choice. Diana who had no idea who the child was or why he was important, sat back and sighed as she prepared herself for a long day.

* * *

><p>Diana Prince was enjoying a nice meal out when a young teenager came crashing through the restaurant window. People screamed as the girl landed on a table, which collapsed under the abrupt weight.<p>

A monster followed through the hole, a slithering Empousai, and it swung it sword back and forth threateningly.

"Demigod" she hissed. "You have caused us more pain that you could imagine. Prepare to die!" As the monster swung her sword down upon the still teenager, Diana leapt up to block the blow and another person came crashing through the window.

Surprise, both the Empousai and Diana spun around to face a teenage boy with black hair and a glowing sword.

"Percy Jackson," the she-demon cackled, "too late to save your girlfriend. You should have sided with Kronos."

Launching himself at the monster, Percy snarled as he slashed at her with his sword. Diana watched as the teenager expertly handled his weapon and, with eyes full of anger, stabbed the monster, who disintegrated into dust.

As soon as the monster had vanished, Percy raced over to the blonde girl's side. "Annabeth, Annabeth, please be okay," he pleaded, ignoring Diana's presence.

"Of course I'm alright Seaweed Brain," the girl, Annabeth, muttered, raising her head. "You've always got my back."

With a goofy grin, Percy gazed lovingly down at her. "Of course I do Wise Girl," he whispered before he kissed her.

Names and faces spinning in her head, Diana finally realized where she had seen the boy before—he and the blonde had been flying over Colorado about two years ago. And that name—Artemis mentioned him holding up the sky and the gods had offered him immortality. But why?

Turning her body to face the two demigods, Diana was about to ask them a million and one question, when she found nothing but empty space in front of her.

Sighing, she left some money on the table and exited the restaurant, deciding not to question the strangeness of her world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, hope you liked it. I think I'm going to continue doing this with a different member of the Justice League. You can request some you want to see, or leave it up to me. <strong>

**And please review! Thanks! :) **


	2. Superman

The three times that Clark Kent met a demigod, and the one time Superman did.

[][][][][][][][][]

Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, was not panicking. Not in the least. No, he wasn't frantically calling Lois Lane, his partner, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He also wasn't pacing nervously while listening to the ringing of the cell phone.

"Lois, Lois, why won't you pick you?" Clark muttered to himself as the call went to voicemail again. The list of horrible scenarios ran through his head; Lois running head on into danger without backup, Lois falling off a fifty-story building, Lois being kidnapped, etc.

Thankfully, Clark's nervousness was dispelled by his cell phone ringing. Sighing in relief that it was Lois, he quickly answered his phone.

"Lois, are you—" Clark began, only to be interrupted.

"Kent, you got to get down here right now," Lois ordered excitedly. "They found the Percy Jackson kid and you are never going to believe this story!"

Head spinning, Clark nodded, and then realized that Lois couldn't see him. "Be there as soon as possible. Where are you?"

"The Santa Monica Pier," Lois replied.

"I'm right around the corner," Clark lied as he zipped out of his hotel room and ran to the pier. When he arrived on scene, he was overwhelmed by the amount of reporters that were there. Searching frantically for Lois, he finally spotted her and made his way over, shoving people out of his way.

He arrived by Lois' side just in time to hear the boy, Percy Jackson, finish speaking and rattle off a telephone number. Clark was slightly shocked at how young the boy seemed to be, at only twelve. His two companions, a blonde girl and a curly-haired boy, sat nearby and were resting in silence. The three of them looked exhausted. But Clark could tell that there was something…special about Percy Jackson. Sure, the kid look wiped out and tired out of his mind, but he was handling the whole kidnapping thing pretty well.

He knew more than he was telling. Clark was as sure of that as he was as sure that Batman practiced brooding. But why would the boy hid anything from the police? Jackson looked like he would be an easy target, but there was an aura of…something around that kid. Clark decided not to pry; clearly the tree teenagers would handle it—if not, Superman was always there.

Clark did indulge his feelings of concern, however, when a collection for plane tickets was passed around. He threw in whatever he had on him, knowing that Bruce would reimburse because the situation dealt with children, if he became desperate for money. But Clark decided he'd be fine.

"Let's go Smallville," he heard Lois saying, "I want to get this off to the Planet."

"Coming Lois," he replied, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the three children he left behind. Turning around again, he ran into a good-looking man in Bermuda shorts with eyes that reminded Clark of the sea.

"Excuse me sir," Clark apologized.

The man waved it off. "Quite alright. Could you tell me if that's the three kids from New York? Is one of them Percy Jackson?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, the dark-haired kid is. Been through a lot, they have."

The man gazed at the boy, his features softening. "That they have."

Clark heard Lois call his name and he hurried after her. The last thing he saw was the man gazing at Percy Jackson in the same way Pa Kent looked at him—like a father.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lunch break. Usually never a break, in Clark Kent's case. Either he was running around as Clark Kent, Investigative reporter for the Daily Planet, or he was flying to all corners of the Earth as Superman—the Man of Steel.

But today was an ordinary day so far, and Clark was content to just enjoy the moment and bask in the light of the sun. He smiled and the rays of light danced upon his face as he quietly ate.

The café was small, but served amazing food. Clark loved the pie they had, even though it would never be as good as his Ma's. Clark also loved to come to the café to see the people—those who enjoyed life and reminded Clark of all that Superman stood for.

That older couple in the corner had been coming to the small café for ages. They two of them always sat in the same booth and all of the waitress knew them by name, as did the owners.

Young teenagers would come here on dates—it wasn't too stuffy or expensive and the atmosphere was great.

Yes, Demeter's Delicacies was an extraordinary place to be.

"—and you know Katie will kill you," a young teenager opening the door was addressing his companion, who looked like a mirror image of the boy.

"I know, but I need to try. And it was her idea!" the other replied.

"Travis," the other teen sighed, "you and Katie having this insane idea to get Daisy and Ben together just spells trouble! Leave that up to Silena and her crew. You of all people should not be match-making."

"Connor," Travis grinned, sitting down at a table, "you really need to stop worrying little bro."

"I'm not helping this time—remember how mad the Aphrodite girls were after the whole Golden Mango incident. My clothes didn't fit right for ages. And I'm not going through that again!"

"It won't happen Connor," Travis assured his brother.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Sure, just like nothing happening with the Centaur in a Prom dress, or when we pulled that prank on the Ares Cabin, or when we got Will Solace to—"

"Alright, alright," Travis grumbled, cutting him off. "So, yes, we've had some minor acts of revenge—"

"—minor?—" Connor grumbled under his breath.

"—but we always have fun," Travis finished, ignoring the look his brother was giving him.

Clark had listened in, amused by the brother's bantering. Now, grinning into his coffee, he waited to hear what Connor would tell his brother.

"Fine," Connor grudgingly said after a few moments. "But at the first chance of something going wrong, I'm out. A guy can only take so much…"

And hearing the hearty and genuine laughter of young children, Clark was proud that he protected people like this as Superman.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kent, Lane, someone here to see you," Perry White, Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Planet called as he walked up to Clark's desk.

"Who is it Perry?" Lois asked. "Bruce Wayne coming to invite us to another one of his extravagant parties?"

"Nope, it's some kid," Perry responded. "He was adamant about seeing you, and I know you have a soft spot for kids Kent, so I brought him up here. Paid to see you and everything. See what he wants and then get rid of him, okay? You have work to do."

With those words he walked away, topping to talk to other reporters on the way to his office. Clark and Lois exchanged glances and smiled at each other before a slight cough drew their attention.

"Mr. Clark Kent and Ms. Lois Lane?" a young boy, about eleven or twelve, asked. He was pale, with shaggy dark hair and wild eyes. He was dressed in all black, wearing a heavy aviator's jacket, and was playing with a skull ring on his finger.

"Yes?" the two in question simultaneously replied. The child raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," he stated, holding out his hand for Clark to shake, who took it. "And I was wondering if you could help me."

"How so kid?" Lois asked.

"I wanted to learn about my family—my mother. You two are supposedly the two best investigative reporters, so…" he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"We don't really look into that," Clark gently told the boy. "Why don't you just ask your Dad?"

Nico gave the Man of Steel a hard look. Clark actually shuddered. "I have never known my father, my guess is that he is dead. My Mother has been dead since I was a very young boy, I can barely remember her. And my older sister, who has taken care of me my entire life, has just passed away as well. Who would you recommend I ask for information, Mr. Kent?"

"I'm sorry…I…I" Clark stammered. Lois had a frown on her face.

"It's fine," Nico responded hastily. "I just…I really need to figure all this out. It could explain so much…" the boy trailed off, looking out the window. "Anyway, I don't want to take too much of your time, but here's my number and my Mother's name. If you have time, or whatever, please look into it." He met each other their eyes and Clark could see the confusion and pain in them.

"Have a nice day," Nico said before exiting, leaving behind a pair of slightly shocked reporters.

"That was…interesting," Lois commented before sitting back at her desk. Clark nodded as he put the index card with a cell number and a name, _Maria di Angelo_, into his desk drawer. Maybe if he had time later…

"Lane! Clark! Bizarro's in Downtown Metropolis! Get there ASAP!"

"On it Perry!" the two called as they raced out the door.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Conner? What are you doing in Metropolis?" Superman muttered to himself. "Aren't you supposed to be in California with the Teen Titans?"

The Man of Steel was perched on a building—_pulling a Batman _a voice in his head said—as he looked down at a teenager who looked _exactly_ like his "cousin".

Dark haired, fair-skinned, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a Superman logo on it; could it be Kon-El? He was holding hands with a blonde girl, but it didn't really look like Cassie. Superman was unable to ponder for long, when a metalloid monster came charging at the couple—Metallo.

"Superboy!" the villain with the kryptonite heart screeched and he raced toward the boy. Superman flew down just time to see the boy get sent flying into a wall.

"Percy!" the blonde yelled in fear. Superman froze—this was Conner. This was a human, a fragile and breakable human. He had to get to him before anything happened.

The dust cleared and Superman was shocked to see the teenage boy—Percy—walking only slightly unsteadily toward the monster. Superman had no idea how the boy did not have a single bruise or mark on his body.

"Listen, while I'm honored, I'm not Superboy," Percy told Metallo, who paid no heed and began to attack the boy again. Superman was too in shock to do anything but notice that the boy wasn't getting hurt—and that was impossible!

Percy pulled out a sword from _nowhere_ and stabbed it right through Metallo's heart. The villain would be fine, just indisposed for a little while. Superman rubbed his eyes, not believing what he had just seen.

"This shirt was a really bad idea Annabeth," Percy told the blonde girl and Superman landed behind the two of them, unnoticed. "I didn't even realize how much I looked like Superboy."

"I wanted to show you you're my hero," Annabeth replied huggin him. "And Nico said red-on-black looked better that the red-on-blue."

"So this is all Nico's fault?" Percy teased, a huge grin on his face.

"Definitely," Annabeth replied.

"Let's head back to Camp so I can send his butt to Tartus," Percy joked. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Do you need assistance getting anywhere?" Superman spoke and the hero noticed how Percy's hand went to his pocket at the unsuspected sound.

"No, we're good thanks," the girl responded. "Have a nice day!" she called over her shoulder as the two of them walked away.

"He was nothing compared to Kronos," Superman heard Percy boasting jokingly as the couple left behind an extremely confused Kryptonian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this. Drop a review and tell me please! :)<strong>

**And if you have anyone you want to meet the demigods, just let me know! **

**Thanks! :) **


End file.
